A Royal Mess
by dracoandthemalfoysarmy
Summary: Set in Sixth Year incs sorting we follow the story of the royal twin princesses While one is the perfect princess the other is a rebel.Will harry be able to teach the princess to live life and Draco be able find the truth about the rebel.DMxOC,HPxOC
1. The Sorting

SUMMARY:

The royal twins start their magical education at Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. While one is the ideal princess, the other is a rebel. Both befriend the golden trio and make life long enemies (or at least they thought so. It starts with the sorting( yeah I know it boring but its required.) then jumps to the sixth year where the two princesses unravel secrets and fall in love with the two people that hate each other the most. Note: Slytherin supporters will love this as the outcome of a few Quidditch matches are changed.

Matches have been altered.

Draco x OC and Harry x OC.

They were beautiful... finally they royalty of The Wizarding world had set foot in Hogwarts ... the princess twins , everyone in the hall had their eyes transfixed on them both of them … so similar yet so different . One of them had long straight, shiny long black hair, exquisite dark eyes and beautiful fair skin. She carried herself with a certain grace that made everyone in the hall look at her in awe. "Richards Alexandra!" called out Prof. McGonagall. The girl walked confidently towards the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It kept quite for a while and then shouted out..."Gryffindor! "

Alex seemed pleased with herself went and sat next to eleven year old Hermione who couldn't believe her luck , Harry Potter sitting on one side and the princess on the other.

The three of them became friends before the next person was sorted, who also happened to be Alex's sister. All the eyes were now on Katelyn Richards, chocolate brown hair reached the middle of her back in silky waves, her skin tone the same as her sisters only a little tanned but it complemented her. Her eyes were an exotic shade of green and no one could miss the sparkle in them.

" Slytherin!" shouted the hat the second it touched Kate's head and the Slytherin table burst into applause ... sighs from the Gryffindor table could not be ignored ,they were sure that the second princess would be sorted into their house after all they had managed to get one princess as well as Harry Potter.

Hermione and Harry looked at Alex. Her face showed pure horror." That can't be" she whispered to herself. She felt like an arrow had pierced her heart, her sister had always been there for her, a feeling of abandonment took over her. She turned her head to see the faces of her new friends, who were staring at her with eyes full of concern.

"It doesn't matter" she told them and composed herself, she didn't need to show everyone how much it hurt.

Alex, Hermione and Harry were soon joined by Ronald Weasley. Alex was surprised to see that Harry Potter being the famous person that he was, happened to be humble and down to earth. During the feast Alex had become friends with Hermione and Harry. She disapproved of Ron's pathetic table manners and tried to avoid talking to him even when she _was_ able to understand what he was saying through the large amount of food in his mouth.

She glanced over to the Slytherin table and found her sister already chatting with a few boys. Alex suppressed all emotion that was threatening to show it self. Slytherin was the last place she imagined Katelyn to be in, after all she was so dynamic and bright but at the same time she was cunning and mischievous, maybe that's why ...Alex thought.

"Why am I getting worried like that... it's not like she cares anyway" Alex muttered to her self.

"Did u say something?" Hermione asked her

"Nope " replied Alex and began chatting with her new friends.

"Hi! I am Theo" the boy introduced himself to Katelyn.

"Hey" she said and shook his outstretched hand and sat down next to him. She glanced towards the Gryffindor table only to notice her sisters devastated expression. She felt guilty for some reason, but she knew that Alex could manage on her own. She noticed a boy with pale blonde hair sitting further down the table with two other boys who could easily pass off as gorillas.

"Who is that" she asked her new friend Theo. "that's Draco Malfoy, his dad is big at the ministry, how come you don't know him" "my mother (the icy tone could not be overlooked) prefers France to England, so we were living there until now" Katelyn replied then mumbled something inaudible.

"So you play Quidditch"? Theo asked her, skillfully steering the conversation away from her mother.

"Hell yeah!" she said, a smile spreading across her face. She gave one final look to her sister and then got back to chatting with Theo and later Blaise.

Both the sisters left the great hall together but in different groups, they tried to look for each other among the horde of first years but were unsuccessful. Deciding that they would meet each other tomorrow at breakfast anyway, they moved along with their housemates. _

The Gryffindor common room was warm and cozy. During the feast Alex realized that Ron wasn't so bad (when there was no food in his mouth) and that Hermione was almost as smart as her despite the fact that she was muggle born.

The two girls bid the boys goodnight and followed the prefect to the girl's dormitories, they shared a room with a noisy girl called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel. There were two others as well but they were already asleep. The girls, too excited to sleep chatted late into the night and stopped only when they couldn't keep their eyes or mouths open.

Katelyn liked the Slytherin common room, it was cool and had somewhat of a greenish glow, she walked around the whole room checking every nook and corner, observing all the people and taking mental notes. Once everyone had gone up to bed she stayed back and took out a quill and a parchment and started drawing a detailed blueprint of the Slytherin common room and of whatever parts of Hogwarts she had seen. She finished her work around midnight, looking at the blueprint she smiled, not bad she thought and got up to go to bed, but as she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, sorry I could not introduce myself earlier" the person said smoothly.

Katelyn looked up to see the blonde boy.

"Hi" she yawned "wish I could stay back but I really need some sleep" she continued and left for the girl's dorm, leaving Draco all alone in the common room. She could hear Pansy Pug face Parkinson screeching (singing) for the benefit of her room mates, lucky that I am not behind that door she thought as she passed pansy's room and entered her own to find five girls sleeping peacefully.

Draco meanwhile was not going to give up on this royal chance.

AN: hope you guys liked the chapter the next one starts in the sixth year. The story contains flashbacks through out to fill the missing spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for reading the first chapter...even non members can review...

Now we jump to the sixth year...

Alex sat down at the Gryffindor table a little after nine o clock to find Hermione's face hidden behind the daily prophet...the boys had decided to sleep in late...it was a Sunday after all...

"Looks like they have finally got fed up of writing about our little trip to the ministry, there is just a small mention about it on page seven "Hermione informed Alex folding the paper neatly.

"What does it say?" asked Alex helping her self to some toast.

"Oh you know the usual , ministry is trying hard to find Voldemort and all that chosen one nonsense towards the end also Malloy's dad is in Azkaban for good according to the Auror department." she replied.

"He isn't there" she added even she noticed Alex's eyes on the Slytherin table.

"I wasn't even looking for him, its Katelyn I am looking for." she snapped.

"Oh " said Hermione who was now looking at the food in her plate with great concentration.

Alex knew that Hermione didn't like her sister much and she couldn't blame her. Katelyn and Hermione were polar opposites of each other, while Hermione was the teachers pet; Katelyn was almost every teacher's nightmare. Hermione despite the presence of Harry and Ron managed to remain a law abiding student, Katelyn on the other hand took the Rules ARE meant to be broken statement way beyond seriously. Hermione avoided Katelyn as much as possible, while Katelyn was always extra civil to Hermione just to irritate her. But Hermione's dislike turned into hatred last year when Ron asked Katelyn to be his girlfriend in the middle of the corridor with nearly all the students watching. It was almost common knowledge among the DA that Hermione liked Ron and obviously she was furious , but her anger was short lived the moment Ron proposed to her , he was shot by a jinx from somewhere in the crowd and suddenly angry boils sprouted all over his face.

A faint pat on her shoulder caused her train if thought to break.

"Morning!" Harry said rather cheerfully as he sat next to Alex. Hermione looked at him with an odd expression.

"Did to go to meet her?" Hermione asked not trying to hide her displeasure.

"Yeah I did, I reckon she would the only person who would believe and help me." He snapped back.

"Oh Harry you know she would believe anything that is dangerous and absurd without proof."

"That's what she is going to help me find, proof. Then all of you will know that I was right all along Malfoy is a death eater" he whispered fiercely.

"Well if you think her help is better than mine" she said and left the hall in a huff.

"How exactly is my sister going to help you?" Alex asked Harry, curious to know what he had in mind.

"It's obvious isn't it" Ron said and continued

"All she has to do is ask Malfoy and he will start showing off. She is in Slytherin after all and she is a beater on the team and they went to the Yule ball together an-"

"Yeah I get it." Alex said, not wanting to hear anything more about her sister being kind of close to Malfoy.

"Nah, the Yule ball thing was only a bet and they don't get along at Quidditch either" Harry said while spreading jam on his toast.

"What was the bet? " Ron asked half knowing what it would be, his fascination with the troublemaker was well known even then.

"Malfoy bet that you would ask Kate to the ball, she said you wouldn't. If she lost, she would go with him; if he lost he would have to ask Hermione to go with him. " Harry replied with a smirk.

Hearing this Alex burst out laughing, her sister's dark sense of humor always managed to amuse her. Draco Malfoy asking a muggle born on a date, it would have been a priceless sight. _Why would he agree to such a deal? _She thought. He must have known that Ron was going to ask her or may be Ron was just really that predictable.

"Anyway, I told her about my suspicions and she said that she might be able to help me" Harry said for the benefit of Alex who had asked the question

"But how exactly"

"Dunno, would say, she ran away, seemed like she was in a hurry" harry said finishing his toast and getting up.

"Anyone fancies a walk along the lake?" he asked.

"Sure" Alex and Ron said in unison.

She turned around one last time to take a look at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was there but her sister wasn't. Alex sighed _what is she up to?_

AN: I know that is is really short but exams are close and I dun really have much time left. I did half of it on my mobile! Any way enjoy readin! And REVIEW! It make me feel happy ….. ohh and spoilers for the next chapter! Katelyn is planning a prank with Fred and George also its Katelyns POV next so its going to be a lost more fun. I am getting Harry x Alex soon, maybe in the third chapter, and Katelyn x Draco in the sixth or seventh chapter. Promise the next one wont be so short.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a long time but ideas suddenly filled my head this morning…I hope you like the chapter ! R&R! Also thank you for the follows and favourites :P

Katelyn sat quietly in a corner in the seventh floor corridor, it was the place she liked the most when she wanted to be left alone. The door to the room of requirement lay open in front of her, but today she didn't want to go inside. She replayed the conversation she had with Harry in the morning again and again in her head, and every time she did she felt even worse.

~~0000~~~~

"_Kate! Wait up" she heard harry shout just as she was about to climb the last flight of stairs to the seventh floor._

"_Hey!" she said as she turned around to face him, she smiled as she saw him run up the stairs to catch up with her._

" _How come you aren't headed for the great hall?" he already knew the answer but he needed to start a conversation before he got to the point_

"_Not hungry" she replied casually and continued "but you aren't here to ask me about my stomach, so what's wrong?" she knew Harry too well, better than most people thought she did. Harry often came to her with problems or just to talk, she understood parts of him that Ron ,Hermione and her sister often ignored or dismissed it as one of his crazy ideas to get them into trouble, but this was exactly why she and Harry got along despite the fact that she was a Slytherin._

"_I knew I didn't need to be formal with you!" he said with a grin on his face and went on to tell her what he saw in Knockturn alley and what he heard Draco tell his fellow Slytherins on the train. Katelyn listened to his suspicions carefully and in the end didn't pass a judgment on his mental health like the others had._

" _It definitely seems weird, and he has been behaving differently lately, but we need solid proof"_

"_That's why I need your help, you are in the same house and on the same qudditch team an-" the boy was cut off by a rather loud snort from his friend._

" _You make it sound like me and Malfoy are best buds" the girl said and laughed._

"_I know, but the others don't believe me and you are the only one who can find out for sure!" the boy pleaded._

"_Don't show me puppy eyes potter" Katelyn said with a stern face which strangely enough made her look a bit like . but the façade melted pretty soon _

" _Alright, but only because I am curious too" she said and winked at him, then ran off to the landing on the seventh floor. _

_~~~~000~~~~~_

Katelyn ran her fingers through her hair, her life was only getting weirder. She and Malfoy were never really friends but at the same time she didn't _hate _him, unlike her friends in Gryffindor, but at the same time she couldn't deny that she and Malfoy argued a lot, mostly because he was a prick. She meant what she had told Harry though, Malfoy was behaving differently. Ever since the year began two months ago, he had changed. He was less of a prick and tried to avoid the regular arguments with Katelyn, which she had to admit, she missed. He also didn't talk much anymore and usually was nowhere to be seen. It was like he grew up during the summer, maybe his father's imprisonment had a big effect on him. As much as she hated to admit it , the new Malfoy ignored her and she knew that it was going to be a lot harder to make him talk to her , let alone make him admit that he was now officially part of the dark side.

It was at this moment when she was in deep thought that she heard her stomach rumble. She sighed and stood up and began walking down the stairs to the great hall hoping there was still some food left, otherwise she would have to go to the kitchen and god knows she hates having to eat and hear winky cry at the same time.

She was just about to enter the Great Hall when a hand pull her behind a pillar.

"You agree with Harry? You think Malfoy is a Death Eater? You promised him proof! Have you lost your mind!" Alex whisper-shouted before Katelyn could voice her displeasure at being pulled behind a pillar.

"Wasn't it you who said that Malfoy isn't as bad as we think he is when we suspected that he was opening the chamber of secrets, and now you think he is a Death Eater! Why are you feeding Harry's already over-working imagination. He is already under a lot of stress with Voldermort's return being acknowledged and the press and school and Dumbledore an-" before the other twin could finish what she had to say , her sister had already reached her ' Rambling People Point'.

" Looking out for your boyfriend?" Katelyn said in a little girl voice.

" Oh shut up, he isn't my boy friend" Alex denied but Katelyn smiled at this she knew it was only a matter of time. Harry and Alex were made for each other and one day they would realize it too, they cared too much about each other. Even though Harry had asked Chang to the Yule Ball first he later asked Alex as a friend and it was Alex he saved in the second task of the Triwizard tournament.

"Ok , then listen to me , Harry has a few valid points and since Malfoy has been behaving weird for the past couple of months I thought I would look into it and I didn't promise him anything , after all Death Eater is a rather serious accusation and without proof it won't stand."

" Why do I try to reason with you, it's a wild goose chase do you really think Voldemort would trust a sixteen year old to be a part of the inner circle?" questioned Alex

"Who said inner circle? Voldemort has done unpredictable things, that's what makes him so dangerous maybe he is just using Draco , that is if Malfoy is a Death Eater." Replied Katelyn

"Now if you will excuse me I have to attend to the needs of my stomach" she said and ran off into the Great Hall.

Alex noticed that her sister had occupied a seat opposite Malfoy_, this girl is going to get into trouble one day. _She felt a tap on her shoulder,

"Where were you? I thought you were going to come with s to the lake?" her friend with dark hair asked.

" Sorry, I met a friend, let's go" she said grabbing Harry's hand and walking towards the lake after all it was a beautiful Sunday and she wasn't going to waste it inside.

I will try to post the next chapter soon, really


End file.
